


Avrei voluto conoscerti

by argentoheart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Ace non era mai stato sentimentale. Nei suoi, anche se ancora pochi, anni di vita, non aveva mai piagnucolato, pianto, né si era rivolto a qualcuno in tono lamentoso. Aveva sempre creduto di bastare a se stesso, e lo credeva ancora.[...]Eppure, in quel momento si sentiva come se gli mancasse qualcosa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Of_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink/gifts).



> Salve!  
>  Non so bene cosa dire, perché, pur non essendo la prima volta che scrivo e pubblico, è la prima volta che lo faccio su questo sito, che è molto più vasto di quello in cui pubblico di solito, quindi spero di non aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. (tipo l'HTML, visto che il programma che uso non viene riconosciuto dal sito)  
>  Passando a parlare della storia, l'idea in sé è nata perché ho un amore profondo per le relazioni madre-figlio, soprattutto quelle in cui la madre ha, anche se indirettamente, un ruolo importante (Harry Potter docet).  
>  Dopo aver visto una bellissima fanart (che per motivi di copyright non inserirò) ho voluto scrivere questa piccola storia, con la speranza che possa piacere a qualcuno. Ovviamente siete liberi di lasciare un commento, anche se fosse una critica, sono aperta a tutto, e grazie a chiunque lo farà.  
>  Adesso non vi rubo più tempo e vi auguro buona lettura!
> 
> _A Zaira._  
>  _Per il suo compleanno_  
>  _e per essere sempre la migliore amica che si possa desiderare._

 

 

 

Ace non era mai stato sentimentale. Nei suoi, anche se ancora pochi, anni di vita, non aveva mai piagnucolato, pianto, né si era rivolto a qualcuno in tono lamentoso. Aveva sempre creduto di bastare a se stesso, e lo credeva ancora; lui non era di certo come gli altri bambini del Grey Terminal, che piangevano dietro le gonnelle delle madri, meno che mai come quei mocciosetti lagnosi figli di nobili, la cui unica occupazione sembrava essere fare i capricci ad ogni ora del giorno. No, lui era diverso, era forte. Non aveva bisogno di nessuno.  
Non aveva bisogno di Garp o Dadan, avrebbe preferito che l’avessero lasciato stare. Per quanto comodo fosse avere un tetto sulla testa e un pasto ad attenderlo, sapeva che se la sarebbe cavata anche senza.  
Eppure, in quel momento si sentiva come se gli mancasse qualcosa. Era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima, e lo confondeva. Mentre guardava un bambino tutto sporco di fango correre dalla madre con un anonimo fiorellino giallo tra le mani, all’improvviso aveva sentito un formicolio agli occhi e alla bocca dello stomaco. Quando poi la donna si era inginocchiata di fronte al figlio e aveva preso quel fiore dalle dita ancora paffutelle del bambino, sporgendosi successivamente per dargli un bacio sulla fronte, la gola gli si era chiusa irreparabilmente. Distolse lo sguardo per non dover vedere il sorriso raggiante e soddisfatto del figlio, e avrebbe voluto cancellare dalla sua memoria la voce dolce della donna quando lo ringraziò.  
Quella fu la prima volta che Ace si sentì veramente debole. Aveva sempre tratto la propria forza, fisica e mentale, dalla rabbia che gli ribolliva dentro. L’aveva eretta a sua difesa, aveva lasciato che eclissasse ogni altra emozione, sbarrando il passo ad ogni pensiero diverso dalla domanda che alimentava quella stessa rabbia “Sarei dovuto nascere?”  
Adesso, però, la sua giovane mente non riusciva più a trovarla. La voglia di fare tutto a pezzi era stata sostituita da una calma sconosciuta. Una calma che gli aveva stretto il petto, bloccato la trachea, e inumidito gli occhi. Avrebbe capito dopo che quella calma era in realtà tristezza, che stava davvero sentendo la mancanza di qualcosa. Anzi, di qualcuno.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere ringraziato in quel tono felice e intenerito, ed essere accolto da braccia come quelle, sempre aperte e all’apparenza così sicure (da come il bambino vi ci si era fiondato, non poteva essere altrimenti).  
Garp aveva iniziato fin da subito a parlargli di sua madre, ed Ace era cresciuto con la voce del vecchio Marine che gli raccontava della bellezza di quella donna e della sua forza interiore, che, a parer suo, aveva lasciato in eredità ad Ace stesso.  
Tuttavia, non aveva mai pensato concretamente a cosa volesse dire avere una madre o, in quel caso, non averla, e come avrebbe potuto? Non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse una madre. Non sapeva come le madri dovessero comportarsi, e non sapeva cosa avessero di tanto speciale per essere considerate delle dee scese in terra dai loro figli. Però non dovevano essere male, se tante persone si affidavano a loro incondizionatamente.  
Aveva distolto lo sguardo da quella scena, girando i tacchi e allontanandosi con le mani nelle tasche e le labbra serrate. Sua madre doveva avergli voluto bene, si disse, altrimenti non l’avrebbe protetto, ma l’avrebbe lasciato in mano ai marines. O semplicemente non l’avrebbe mai dato alla luce. Invece era lì, in piedi. I suoi polmoni si gonfiavano e rilasciavano l’aria, e il cuore pompava il sangue nel corpo, gli occhi vedevano il sole. Sentì gonfiare dentro di sé una strana sensazione, anch’essa in contrapposizione con la rabbia e l’odio che conosceva bene, anch’essa sconosciuta, ma non per questo spiacevole. La sentì mescolarsi alla strana calma di poco prima e sentì l’improvviso bisogno di dire _grazie_ ; non solo a sua madre, che l’aveva amato e si era presa cura di lui, per quanto aveva potuto, ma anche a Garp e a Dadan, e a tutti i banditi. Non l’avrebbe fatto, quello era sicuro. Perché sapere di dover qualcosa a qualcuno non era una sensazione che gli piaceva, ma gli angoli delle sue labbra si curvarono un po’ verso l’alto. Per la prima volta da quando aveva memoria, non si sentì solo. Lo era, certo, ma forse il calore di quei raggi di sole poteva assomigliare un po’ al calore di un abbraccio, e forse il profumo del mare non gli ricordava solo la libertà.  
Ace alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, l’azzurro spezzato da una macchiolina rossa trasportata dal vento, come una goccia di sangue. Allungò una mano verso di essa, ma quella la evitò e gli cadde sul naso. Era soffice, e solo in quel momento Ace si accorse che era un petalo; un petalo rosso, di ibisco.  
Sorrise senza nemmeno rendersi conto del perché. Non era più arrabbiato, quel rosso non aveva sollevato odio e rancore, piuttosto una piacevole sensazione di calore che veniva dall’interno.  
Guardò quel petalo e inspirò l’odore salmastro della scogliera, il rumore forte delle onde e del vento che gli fischiavano nelle orecchie.  
Era vivo. Era nato, e poteva ancora fare qualcosa della sua vita, se non per se stesso, almeno per quella donna che aveva dato la propria giovane vita perché lui potesse vivere.  
Avrebbe voluto conoscerla, avrebbe voluto averla accanto per poterle parlare, ma il destino aveva voluto altrimenti, quindi non gli rimase che pensarlo, nel silenzio della propria mente, finalmente calma.  
_Grazie._


End file.
